Immoeryten
Background Immoeryten is a nation settled by a few people, namely Caucasian, in the settlement of Jamooka, now known as Ramajoora. The first leader was an evil dictator named Verazox Oblivious. Verazox tortured and killed anyone who disagreed on his views on how Immoeryten should be governed. Verazox had two sons, Immortalus and Threkhan. Immortalus Oblivious Immortalus was a kind, gentle man who loved his country and would do anything for his people. Immortalus would usually be down at the Jamooka Hall deciding what should be done to make Immoeryten a better place, even with his father Verazox's rule. Verazox did not like Immortalus' attitude towards the government and had tried to persuade him to become more like himself on numerous occasions. Immortalus would rather be helping people than looking for ways to make the public more aware of the laws. Immortalus would eventually spark an uprising which would see Immoeryten change for the better. Threkhan Oblivious Threkhan, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of Immortalus, in fact, even more ruthless than Verazox himself. Threkhan was more than Verazox ever wanted and would see himself governing the nation after Verazox's death. Threkhan would always bully and tease Immortalus, but Immortalus knew how to stand up for himself. Later, in the Revolution, Threkhan would join his fathers side to fight his brother for control of the country. Leadup to Civil War Immortalus was growing tired of the ways of his father and brother and often spoke to them abut it. He was thrown in prison on numerous occasions but that didn't change his views on his father and brother's ways. When Immortalus was 18, he banded together a group of men he called 'Zevex Kremlahk', which meant Immortal spirit. One day the ZK, which had over 150 members, stormed Jamooka Hall, in protest of the government. Verazox brought in the national guard to control the group. Eventually, they were all arrested and sentenced to death by firing squad. Verazoc spared Immortalus' life but kept him in solitary confinement, which is where he were to spend five years. Two days into the sentence, Immortalus was rescued by a sole survivor of the gang, who was faithful to the cause and escaped, this man's name was Ramajoora. After escaping, Immortalus and Ramajoora devised a plan to overthrown the government for good. They secretly hired as many people as possible and trained them in the outskirts of Jamooka, which are now known as the 'Victory Plains'. After three years of getting ready for a revolution whilst avoiding capture, Immortalus' and Ramajoora's army were ready. Immoeryt Revolution On the morning of March 24, 2006, Immortalus' army attacked Jamooka. There was little reistance in the Eastern suburbs from where the first charge was made and as such minor casualties were obtained. It was only two minutes into the battle that Verazox had information on the attack and prepared for war. Verazox had a much larger army than Immortalus. The figures were 1278 for Verazox and 759 for Immortalus. Two hours later, Verazox ordered 500 men to attack Immortalus from the west and the remaining troops to remain as reserves. Threkhan, Verazox's son and Immortalus' brother was to lead the charge. Their forces met approximately ten and a half miles from central Jamooka. Ramajoora was to lead the defensive of Immortalus' army. The outcome of the battle seriously crippled Threkhan's foothold on Eastern Jamooka as 400+ troops were killed. Immortalus' also had a huge loss as the small army had lost over a third of its total numbers. Immortalus had to think quickly as to where the next offensive should be made. After consulting Ramajoora and other high-ranking officers, they were to attack from the North. Exactly one and a half hours later the two armies met at Northern Jamooka. Threkhan with a total of 324 man power, Ramajoora with a total of 178. The outcome was that Immortalus had to retreat and Ramajoora was captured. This was a part of Ramajoora's plan. Before the surrender of Immortalus' forces, Ramajoora had told Immortalus of not giving up his cause, and to fight on until the end. Immortalus and all of his men had surrendered as a result. Verazox had been taken totally by surprise and did not realise this was a maneuvre that would end his reign of terror. Before Immortalus' and Ramajoora's trial for numerous crimes, Ramajoora killed the judge and had taken Threkhan prisoner. Immortalus watched on as he gave the order to kill his own brother. Verazox saw this as well and shot and killed Ramajoora. The people of Immoeryten saw what was happening and rebelled against what was left of Verazox's forces. Just before the death of Verazox, Immortalus reminded him of what he said before he was thrown into prison. Immoeryten Today Immoeryten, since the Revolution, has become a Federal Government and has joined the NPO. Immortalus changed the capital's name to Ramajoora, in honor of his friend. Immoeryten is growing rapidly and will soon become a world power. Trade Partners DDR - Didyabringabeer - GunshySlycat1 - Yazmania Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order